Complicated
by jkies97
Summary: "Semua yang ada dalam kehidupan ini hanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, bahkan saat kau sendiri yang menjalaninya" -Jkies97. A SEVENTEEN YAOI Fanfiction. Full of BOYXBOY content, don't like just don't read!


**jkies97 presents :**

 **.**

 **.**

" **COMPLICATED"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SEVENTEEN Yaoi Fan fiction**

 **Cast : Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Vernon, Seungkwan, Chan**

 **Disclaimer : All casts belongs to God, the story and the characters is mine.**

 **COPYCAT IS PROHIBITED!**

 **PLAGIARISM IS NOT UR STYLE RITE? SO, BE CREATIVE!**

 **WARNING! THIS IS A BOYXBOY FANFICTION (NO GENDERSWITCH), IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, JUST CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND DO NOT BASH! YOU'VE WARNED!**

.

.

.

"Semua yang ada dalam kehidupan ini hanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, bahkan saat kau sendiri yang menjalaninya" – Jkies97 on Complicated.

.

.

.

 **FIRST**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jeonghan terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berputar-putar dan pandangan yang kabur. Jeonghan masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang, semuanya berwarna putih. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya, lalu dimana ia sekarang?

"Jeonghan-ah? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seseorang yang duduk disamping ranjangnya mengalihkan perhatian Jeonghan dari kegiatan mengamati sekeliling yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Ah? Jisoo-ya?" Jeonghan semakin bingung mendapati sosok Jisoo disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa Jisoo bersamanya saat ini?

"Kau ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di tepi sebuah gang semalam", seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Jeonghan, Jisoo tersenyum sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Ini di rumah sakit, Han"

"Begitukah? Dimana Seungcheol?" Jeonghan mencoba duduk di sandaran ranjang dengan susah payah, punggungnya sakit sekali, mungkin bekas semalam.

Jisoo tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan, tapi dirinya sadar ia hanya teman bagi Jeonghan dan Jeonghan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Seungcheol baru saja keluar, ia bilang ingin mengambil pakaianmu dan membeli makanan. Kurasa semalam ia belum makan dan tidak tidur menjagamu".

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Jisoo. Jisoo bohong, bohong bahwa Seungcheol yang menjaga Jeonghan semalaman. Nyatanya Seungcheol hanya datang selama sepuluh menit-tidak kurang dan tidak lebih-bersama dengan seorang gadis berpakaian seksi yang entah Jisoo tidak tau asalnya dan siapa namanya, dan kemudian pergi begitu saja sambil berpelukan mesra setelah melihat keadaan Jeonghan.

Jisoo lah yang menolong Jeonghan, Jisoo yang menjaganya sejak kemarin, Jisoo yang tidak tidur menunggui Jeonghan selama ia belum sadarkan diri, Jisoo begitu naïf atas perasaannya pada Jeonghan. Sejak dulu, ia selalu mengatasnamakan Seungcheol atas semua kebaikan yang dilakukannya pada Jeonghan yang tidak Jeonghan ketahui. Karena Jisoo tau, Jeonghan hanya mencintai Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolahnya-berlari kecil lebih tepatnya-menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Ia bukannya terlambat, ini sudah jam istirahat, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kelas 3-3 sudah terlihat oleh Wonwoo, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah sebelum..

Grep!

Tangannya ditarik oleh seorang bertubuh jangkung dengan surai abu-abu menyebalkan.

"Kim lepaskan! Ini darurat dan jangan menggangguku!" Wonwoo terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan si jangkung Kim itu, tapi tidak berbuah hasil. 'Ayolah lepas Wonwoo, kau ini kan laki-laki kenapa tidak kuat melawan anak ini!' batin Wonwoo.

"Tidak sebelum aku selesai berbicara padamu hyung" si Kim abu-abu itu semakin mempererat genggaman-coret-cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit" Wonwoo berteriak di telinga Mingyu-anak Kim bersurai abu-abu-yang mulai mengendurkan pegangan tangannya secara perlahan.

"Rumah sakit? Kau sakit hyung? Atau… Kau hamil?" Mingyu memandang Wonwoo intens seperti menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat lalu menunjukkan wajah kaget yang menyebalkan, yang dipandang memutar matanya malas.

"Kalau aku sakit kenapa aku disini bodoh dan aku ini laki-laki! Kau yang patut dikatakan sakit Kim!" Wonwoo menendang tulang kering Mingyu keras dan berlalu menuju kelas 3-3 tanpa peduli teriakan Mingyu dibelakangnya yang tersenyum menahan sakit sambil mengatakan hal bodoh seperti "Tapi kau manis dan aku mencintaimu hyung!", mungkin Kim Mingyu benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

Brak!

Wonwoo membuka pintu kelas 3-3 dengan kasar, untung saja didalamnya tidak ada guru-karena tentu ini masih jam istirahat-lalu masuk begitu saja dan duduk dihadapan tiga sahabatnya yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Woo?" pemuda kecil dan manis bersurai blonde-pink yang terlihat seperti es serut ketumpahan sirup strawberry itu bertanya setelah Wonwoo menetralkan nafasnya sehabis berlari.

"Jeonghan-hyung.." Wonwoo mulai berbicara dan yang lain siap menyimak.

"Jeonghan-hyung masuk rumah sakit! Semalam ia ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir gang menuju rumah lamanya dan banyak terdapat luka di tubuhnya! Kita harus segera kesana!" Wonwoo berbicara sangat cepat dengan hanya satu tarikan nafas, bahkan Soonyoung yang melihatnya sudah seperti kehabisan nafas sendiri.

"Tenanglah Woo, kurasa Jeonghan-hyung tidak akan lari kemana-mana meskipun kau berbicara dengan cara mengeja", Jihoon-pemuda es serut dengan siraman sirup strawberry-itu berkomentar, sedikit menyindir Wonwoo yang memang mudah panik.

"Jadi, siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Junhui setelah sekian lama bungkam.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukkan sebuat pesan dari Jisoo-hyung sebagai pengirimnya.

 **From : Jisoo-hyung**

 **Woo, kakakmu ada di rumah sakit bersamaku. Semalam ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di pinggir gang menuju rumah lamanya, kurasa ia melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi semalam dan bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Kau tidak perlu panik, belajarlah dengan baik, Jeonghan aman bersamaku.**

"Apa kalian mau ikut bersamaku?", wajah Wonwoo terlihat sangat mencemaskan Jeonghan-hyung nya. Meskipun Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanyalah saudara tiri tetapi Wonwoo sangat menyayanginya.

Junhui mengangguk mengiyakan, sementara Soonyoung tengah menunggu Jihoon berpikir, meskipun Soonyoung ingin pergi tapi jika Jihoon tidak pergi maka Soonyoung juga tidak. Soonyoung itu bodyguard-nya Jihoon, kalau Jihoon yang bilang sih pembantunya.

"Hmm.. Maaf Woo, bukannya aku menolak, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Jeonghan-hyung, tapi ekskul vokal ada latihan, kau tau kan aka nada perlombaan..", Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, menyesal bahwa ia tidak bisa menemani sahabatnya ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, tak apa Jihoon-ah, dan kau pasti juga tidak ikut kan Soonyoung-ah?" Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung sinis, yang dilirik hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Mau bagaimana lagi Woo, nyonya besar Lee sudah mengutusku untuk selalu setia mendampingi tuan putrinya yang manis ini hehe"

Soonyoung cengengesan, Jihoon memukuli kepalanya brutal, Wonwoo memutar matanya malas dan Junhui menatap datar semua sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, Wen kau jadi ikut denganku kan?" Wonwoo memutar badannya menghadap Junhui, mengabaikan dua orang kelewat sipit yang sedang adu kekuatan-hanya satu orang yang satunya sibuk colek colek pipi yang lebih kecil-. Dasar Wonwoo tidak tau diri, ia kan juga sipit.

"Mau bolos? Naik motorku saja" Junhui bangkit dan membereskan mejanya kemudian memakai jaketnya, "Ayo Woo, sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan pergi menuju kelas 3-1 mengambil tasnya. Mereka berempat sahabat sejak Sekolah Dasar-kecuali Jihoon yang sejak balita-jadi tidak heran bahwa mereka saling mengenal meskipun berbeda kelas, Wonwoo dan Jihoon di kelas 3-1 lalu Soonyoung dan Junhui di kelas 3-3, tapi mereka lebih banyak berkumpul di kelas 3-3 karena kelas 3-1 tempat anak pintar dan tidak suka kebisingan, termasuk Jihoon dan Wonwoo sebenarnya.

Wonwoo dan Junhui sudah berada di parkiran sekolah, bersiap ke rumah sakit. Beruntung gerbang terbuka dan tidak ada satpam yang berjaga.

"Ayo cepat naik Woo, selagi belum ada penjaganya" Junhui mulai menyalakan motornya diikuti dengan Wonwoo yang naik ke jok belakang Junhui. Segera mereka melesat keluar sekolah menuju rumah sakit sebelum ketahuan membolos di jam pelajaran, 'tak apa, sekali ini saja demi Jeonghan-hyung' pikir Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, di sebuah apartemen terdapat sepasang.. Apa namanya? Kekasih? Bukan, hanya si perempuan yang mencintai-atau terobsesi-pada lelaki itu. Kenalan? Tapi itu terlalu intim bila dikatakan seperti itu. Terserah saja lah, yang jelas di sofa ruang tengah terdapat sosok perempuan dengan pakaian kelewat mini ditubuhnya yang memiliki 'bagian menonjol' yang lebih besar bahkan disbanding tubuhnya sendiri, sedang bersandar dengan manja di dada seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar, sebut saja Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol? Bukankah ia yang disebut-sebut oleh Jeonghan tadi? Dia siapa?

"Sayang~ Lelaki jalang jadi-jadian itu sedang sakit, kau tidak mau menjaganya?" perempuan itu menempel manja di dada Seungcheol, sesekali mencuri ciuman di pipi si lelaki.

"Biarkan dia, lagipula siapa yang akan bersamamu jika aku duduk diam disana? Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan berduaan denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu", Seungcheol balas mengelus pipi perempuan itu, sedang satu tangannya memeluk erat pinggang perempuan itu.

"Bukankah kau kekasihnya? Orang bilang begitu.." perempuan itu-sebut saja Minhee-mempoutkan bibir dengan lipstick merahnya sok imut.

"Noona, aku ini masih normal. Aku masih menyukai dada yang besar dibandingkan batangan seperti Jeonghan". Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar, merasa sangat malas bila orang mulai membicarakan Jeonghan sebagai kekasihnya.

"Pulanglah noona, aku lelah. Kau tau sendiri aku semalaman menemanimu ke klub, aku ingin tidur noona".

Minhee beranjak dari sofa, mengecup bibir Seungcheol singkat lalu berlalu pergi keluar apartemen Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Jeonghan masih duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit, ruangannya sepi hanya Jeonghan sendirian. Tayangan di televisi ia abaikan, di pikirannya hanya ada seseorang yang tak kungjung datang menemuinya.

"Kemana Seungcheol pergi? Jisoo bilang ia hanya membeli makanan dan mengambil pakaianku, kenapa lama sekali?" Jeonghan menggumam pelan masih sambil melamun hingga ia tak sadar ada dua orang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat Jeonghan dirawat.

"Hyung?"

Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya terkejut saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, "Wonwoo-ya?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini hyung? Kenapa kau melakukan itu lagi? Kenapa kau pergi kesana lagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?!" Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan hyung-nya ini.

Jeonghan hanya menunduk sebagai jawaban, perlahan air matanya keluar begitu saja. Jeonghan tau ia salah, ia tidak seharusnya melakukan semua pekerjaan itu kembali. Jeonghan harusnya mencari pekerjaan lain. Bukannya tidak bisa berfikir pekerjaan lain apa yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, ia hanya tidak tau kemana harus datang selain ke tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semuanya! Jkies97 kembali dengan ff yang ada baper-bapernya huhuu

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban alam semesta, tiba-tiba muncul bawa ff lain:(

Jadi, pairingnya ini bakal jadi siapa x siapa? Main characternya siapa? Masih bingung ciusan hehe karena ini ff bikinnya dadakan dan bukan gaya saya(?)

Last but not least, **fav/follow/review**?


End file.
